A Memorable Wedding
by Starlight Rose
Summary: Continued from Tien-chan's part and to be continued by pinkangelsakura. Sakura and Syaoran are getting married but things don't go quite as they planned.


A Memorable Wedding: Part 2  
By: Starlight Rose, pinkangelsakura, Tien-chan  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com  
jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com  
  
SR: *takes out sword*   
Tien-chan: *sweatdrops* Ano...Rose-chan why do you have a sword?  
SR: To protect us from Syaoran and Touya when this chapter is over.  
pinkangelsakura: Is that really necessary?  
SR: ...  
Tien-chan and pinkangelsakura: *takes out various thing to protect themselves with* Right!  
SR: Well I hope you like the story.  
pinkangelsakura: The next part will be written and posted by me.  
Tien-chan: So look for it and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and story of CCS belongs to Clamp, Kodansha, Mixx and Nelvana (-.-). Though the evil authors own this story and are making no money off of this story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After a more than eventful ceremony the bride, who by now had managed to sober up a bit, and the groom, who had barely been restrained by the maid of honor from killing his "demented relative", were more than happy to do the honors of cutting the cake. Cutting the cake seemed like a relatively safe and easy activity compared to the ceremony thus far. Really what could go wrong with cutting the cake? Or so they thought.   
  
Unfortunately when the cake arrived there seemed to be two stuffed animals sitting on the cart busy stuffing their faces with the aforementioned cake. To the casual observer the groom seemed to have turned an unusual shade of red whether from anger- though what he had to be angry about was a mystery- or from embarrassment was unknown, while the bride seemed about ready to faint. From the cart the guest could here a high-pitched voice with a quite distinctive Osaka dialect mumbling, "Ora, ora," while another high-pitched voice seemed to be singing an off key version of "Catch You, Catch Me."  
  
Sakura stared in horror at the scene before and groaned, "Kero-chan! What have you done?" as she tried desperately to block the guests' view of the cake. The one good thing about the situation though was that at least Tomoyo had insisted upon being the one to record the wedding, therefore there was no cameraman about to witness the scene before her and panic at the site of a talking plush toy.  
  
The former Clow Card guardian looked up at his mistress with his beady black eyes and replied calmly, "I was getting hungry waiting for that ceremony to finish and stumbled upon this cake." Turning to Eriol's now drunken and hyper guardian, who was still singing and stuffing his face, Kero demanded, "Oi...Suppi leave some for me."  
  
The cat-like guardian didn't bother replying to his fellow guardian but instead bellowed out in his high-pitched voice, "Hora Catch You. Hic. Catch You. Hic. Catch Me. Hic. Catch Me matte. Hic. Kocchi o muite. Hic. Suki da to itte. Hic. Sou Nice To Meet You. Hic. Good To See You kitto. Hic..."  
  
"..." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero thought as they watched the little guardian sing on blithely unaware of the commotion he was causing.  
  
Turning back to Kero-chan Syaoran demanded angrily, "How did Suppi happen to get into the cake?!?"   
  
From behind him Eriol's deep voice answered, "Oh I left him there to watch over the cake."  
  
"And I kinda decided that it would be fun to get him to taste-test the cake." Kero added.  
  
As the group was busy trying to yet again restrain Syaoran from strangling the "stuffed toy" and his "demented relative", Suppi-chan decided that that would be a good time to take his show on the road, so to speak. He flew over the crowds as several of the guests saw him and began screaming while others just looked at whatever it was they had been drinking and wondered whether it was either spiked or had gone bad. Yamazaki who was standing near the front with the wedding group seeing as how he was one of the groom's best men saw the stuffed animal take flight. He stared after them and then turned to Chiharu and told her, "Chiharu-chan look! There's a stuffed kitty flying through the air!"  
  
Chiharu turned to her husband with an exhausted look and replied, "Takashi! How many times have I told you to stop telling your stories! No one except for Li-kun and Sakura-chan believes them anymore."  
  
"But I'm telling the truth this time! Look up there!" Yamazaki replied pointing at the drunken guardian.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Chiharu started to say when Suppi decided to fly past her face. Chiharu blinked several times in confusion before looking down at her wineglass and then placing it firmly down on the table before muttering to herself, "I think I've had to much to drink. Takashi's stories are becoming true."   
  
Alerted by the guests' screaming the group in front of the cake turned around to see what the commotion was all about. The sight of Suppi performing aerial stunts all the while still singing "Fruits Candy" assaulted their eyes. Blinking in confusion they turned to look at the now vacated seat Suppi had occupied until a few moments before. They turned their attention back to him just in time to see him perform a three-sixty loop-to-loop in midair and then take a nosedive into the punch bowl.   
  
Unable to take the pressures of the day anymore, Sakura did the first thing that came to mind. She fainted. Luckily for her Syaoran happened too be standing close to her at that moment and managed to break out of his stupor in time to catch her before she landed face first in the ruined cake. Taking his chance to escape before the gaki noticed him again Kero discretely flew over to the punch bowl and peered in. Seeing his friend hovering over the bowl Suppi decided to "invite" him in. He roughly grabbed Kero's tufted tail and swung him about until Kero's eyes became mere swirls then pulled him down into the punchbowl.  
  
As soon as Kero's face hit the surface of the bowl, the punch entered his mouth and he began to automatically gulp it down to avoid drowning in the stuff. The punch though seemed to have an unusual effect on him causing his face to become flushed as he too became hyper and joined Suppi in his off key rendition of "Fruits Candy". The two sat in the punch bowl singing the aforementioned song quite loudly with occasional hiccups punctuating certain phrases while the majority of the guests again began wondering what they were drinking. Finally bored and wanting more attention the two guardians took to the sky again this time singing and doing a drunken aerial version of the tango with one another with Suppi leading.  
  
Sakura began to wake up and groaned loudly distracting Syaoran who after catching her and setting her down had been advancing on Eriol with a furious expression on his face. Casting a final glare at his relative Syaoran returned to his love's side and helped her to sit up.   
  
After sitting up Sakura's eyes landed upon the scene before her. It was not a pretty scene. Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka were trying desperately to reassure the guests while Eriol stood to the side watching the scene before him with avid interest lighting his dark violet eyes. Nakuru was rolling on the floor laughing unabashedly wrinkling the beautiful red kimono that Eriol had sewed for him. Sakura sniffed, then the sniffle became several sniffles until she just began sobbing dejectedly into her hands.   
  
Seeing Sakura crying softly to herself Syaoran left off glaring at his relative and turned to face his love. Hugging her shaking body to him he whispered softly into her ear, "Why are you crying, love?"  
  
"Oh Syaoran, sniff, I wanted today to be so perfect, sniff, but it's ruined!" Sakura wailed.  
  
"Today isn't ruined. Today is absolutely perfect!" Syaoran replied empathetically, hugging her closer to him.  
  
"How can you say that? I arrived here drunk because Kero-chan had to give me wine to try to calm me down. Wine of all things! He knows I don't hold my alcohol well. Then Eriol had to cast that storm to drive the wedding indoors, and onii-chan lost the ring, then Kero-chan and Suppi-chan ate all the cake. Now all the guests are in a panic because the two of them are flying around singing 'Butterfly' and dancing along to it." Sakura cried.  
  
Just then Kero-chan and Suppi-chan decided to fly past the couple to give them a front row seat of their performance. The two sang in unison, "Ay, iyaiyai...hic...Ay, iyaiyai...hic...Ay, iyaiyai. Where's my samurai?"  
  
At that point Suppi-chan took over to sing the first verse, "I've been searching...hic...for a man, all across Japan...hic. Just to find...hic..., to find my samurai."  
  
Kero-chan cut in at that point to sing the next verse, " Someone who...hic...is strong, but still...hic...a little shy. Yes I need, I...hic...need my samurai."  
  
Suppi-chan joined his voice in with Kero-chan's voice now to sing the refrain, "Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm...hic...your little butterfly. Green, black and...hic...blue, make the colors in the sky. Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little...hic...butterfly. Green, black and blue, make the colors...hic...in the sky."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at the two little stuffed animals for a few moments in shock. They heard Touya murmuring to himself, "Well one of them is blue and has butterfly wings, but they don't look anything like a butterfly. They look more like drunken stuffed animals."  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have gotten him that Dance Dance Revolution game for Christmas." Syaoran told Sakura, grimacing as the strains of the song reached his ear.  
  
Sakura attempted to smile weakly up at him but the smile cracked before she even got halfway and she broke into fits of sobbing again. Panicking now Syaoran cried, "Gomen nasai! That was thoughtless of me. It was a bad joke. Please stop crying Sakura. I can't stand to see you cry. But I wasn't lying when I said today is perfect. Today is perfect because today Sakura promised to belong to me forever. Nothing could make today less than perfect when you love me and belong to me." Syaoran told her kissing her forehead tenderly.   
  
This time Sakura did manage to crack a smile for him but still said sadly, "I know. You loving me makes me the happiest woman in the world, but I just wish things went as planned. We worked so hard to get things to be perfect and all our plans are ruined now."  
  
"It would have been nice to have everything turn out as we had planned it but that's just extra. All I need is you. As long as you're here with me everything is perfect in my eyes." Syaoran told her before mumbling softly, "Of course that won't stop me from strangling that jerk and those two stuffed animals once this is all over."  
  
Sakura giggled at the chagrin in her new husband's voice and told him, "I don't think I'll try to stop you this time."  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her relieved to see her smiling once more. Tears unless they were tears of happiness hence accompanied by one of her brilliant smiles did not suit Sakura. Getting up he offered his hand to help her up and Sakura willingly accepted. Gently lifting her to her feet Syaoran asked, "So what should we do now?"  
  
Having regained her calm Sakura replied, "I guess we could try catching them and tying them up until they go to sleep."  
  
"That might work, but can we tie Hiiragizawa up and throw him to the storm while we're at it?" Syaoran asked turning hopeful eyes towards his bride.  
  
Sakura gave him a considering look before shaking her head, "No I don't think Tomoyo-chan would like that too much. I mean she might want to keep him around for her wedding rather than have him fried by the lightning. A wedding without the groom wouldn't work all that well."   
  
Looking crestfallen Syaoran replied, "I suppose you're right and we do owe Daidouji one for helping us arrange this wedding. It would have been nice to leave him to the storm though. Let's go catch those two stuffed animals now then."  
  
It turned out that they didn't need to go after the two drunken guardians since finally worn out from their dancing and singing they floated down onto the table and fell fast asleep. Tomoyo hurried to over to the table where they landed and grabbed the two snoring plushies and hastened to tuck them up inside a small basket she found.   
  
The guest and wedding party all breathed a sigh of relief hoping that everything might now be able to settle down into a semblance of normalcy but alas their hopes were unfulfilled. They headed off for the wedding reception that was being held in a hotel banquet hall. When they entered the banquet hall they found Yukito and Nakuru standing by the near empty buffet table stuffing themselves. How the two of them had managed to get in there and eat almost all the food up in such a brief amount of time was anyone's guess.  
  
Seeing the startled and tired looks on everyone's faces Yukito looked down at the table and noticed for the first time the empty plates that held no more than crumbs. Tapping Nakuru who was still stuffing his face with food on the shoulder he whispered quietly, "I think that we've eaten too much."  
  
"But I'm still hungry!" Nakuru whined.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Touya sweatdropped not doubting for a second that those two were still hungry, unfortunately for them so was everyone else. Yukito gave them all a guilty forlorn look and said, "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, but Akizuki-kun and I got hungry waiting for everyone and started eating. I guess we just got carried away."  
  
"It's okay Yukito-san. I guess we can just order out for Chinese or something though I don't think Chinese take-out would be greatly appreciated by half of the guests." Sakura replied trying to console the dejected looking Yukito.  
  
"That won't be necessary." Tomoyo interjected, "I thought that Tsukishiro-san and Akizuki-san might have been hungrier than everyone else so I had another buffet table prepared. Let me call the caterers to bring in the refills for this table and the other table so that everyone can eat as much as they want."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief and beamed at the dark-haired girl in appreciation. Turning to his koibito Syaoran said lightly trying to lighten the mood, "At least the two plushies aren't here to gobble up the rest of the food."  
  
Tomoyo hurried off to call the caterers to bring in more food. The caterers who had expected that when Tomoyo placed the order, that she was just being precautious just started dumbly at her completely not comprehending the fact that two people managed to eat that much food in so little time. After breaking out of their stupor they headed off to bring in the food. Apparently they had not completely believed Tomoyo when she had told them what happened because once they entered with the new plates of food they stood in front of the tables frozen in shock at the site of the empty dishes starring back at them. Shaking their heads in wonderment they set the dishes down and prayed that that would be enough food to sate the appetites of the two people watching them hungrily.  
  
The guests settled down to eat and everything was going as planned for once in the whole hectic day. Sakura and Syaoran had circled the room receiving congratulations and wishes for their happiness from everyone well with the exception of one disgruntled onii-chan who wished that they wouldn't last longer than the evening.   
  
Finally everyone finished eating and the tables were moved to the side to clear more room for the dancing. The tables were cleared before everyone realized that the band still had not arrived. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked her, "Did you hire a band?"  
  
Shaking her head negatively she replied, "Tomoyo-chan said that she would handle it."   
  
They both turned to Tomoyo who was now throwing Eriol a deadly glare, "Hiirizagawa-kun! I thought I told you to call the band for me! Now I can't videotape Sakura-chan and Li-kun dancing together and looking like the perfect couple."  
  
Eriol smiled back at her but to the trained observer the smile seemed forced since Eriol was no idiot and knew his slight lapse in memory would land him on the couch for a week and told her, "I must have forgotten. I asked Nakuru to remind me."  
  
"You trusted that thing to remind you to do something!" Syaoran screeched in utter disbelief.  
  
"When you put it that way I suppose it wasn't such a good idea." Eriol answered sheepishly still smiling though his smile was starting to wither under Tomoyo's deadly glare.  
  
"You think!?!" Syaoran roared sarcastically.   
  
Sakura watched as her husband was yet again advancing on Eriol with the intent to kill. Thinking to herself she suddenly got a brilliant idea. Turning to Tomoyo she asked, "Tomoyo-chan could you get my purse for me?"  
  
Tomoyo turned to give her best friend a searching look but ran to retrieve Sakura's purse. Returning with the purse she handed it to Sakura and waited to see what the auburn-haired girl would do. Sakura motioned for the group to close in around her and pulled out her pack of Sakura cards. Understanding what she meant to do the group shielded her from everyone's view. Sakura pulled out her key from around her neck where she still wore it and chanted, "Key that holds the power of the stars, show your true form. Under the compact, I, Sakura, command you, RELEASE!"  
  
The key grew in size until it was as tall as she was. Taking out the Song Card Sakura ordered it, "Create beautiful music, Song!" and struck the card with her wand. The card glowed with a bright light and from the card emerged the figure of a beautiful lady. Sakura smiled at her and motioned her on stage. The Song smiled down at the Card Mistress and obliged. Stepping up onto the stage she began singing. Her beautiful melody wafted through the air seemingly not needing any accompaniment.  
  
Turning to Sakura clad in her beautiful wedding gown, Syaoran offered her his hand. Smiling up at him she placed her hand daintily in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The two of them began swaying to the music truly content for the first time that day. They danced lost in each other thus not noticing when other couples joined them on the dance floor Touya stalking over towards them.  
  
Syaoran was blissfully dancing with his love holding her pressed tightly to his body when he suddenly felt himself jerked from behind, and quite roughly jerked at that. Turning around to yell at the person he can face to face with a fuming Touya. Glaring daggers at the older man while Sakura stood to the side Syaoran demanded angrily, "What do you think you're doing?!?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Touya replied coldly.  
  
"What did it look like I was doing? I was dancing with my new wife." Syaoran replied sarcastically.   
  
"I don't care that the two of you are married now, but you are dancing way too close to her. You better stay at least a foot away from my imouto!" Touya replied as his veins popped out at the mention of the gaki married to his imouto.  
  
"Onii-chan! Leave us alone!" Sakura screamed at her older brother stomping over to him.  
  
"I don't see what you see in this gaki to marry him in the first place. He's an annoying brat that probably is as clumsy as an ox and stepping all over your toes anyway. You should thank me for making him dance far away from you so that he doesn't step on your toes." Touya retorted turning to his sister.  
  
"He is not an annoying brat! I love him and if you don't leave us alone my toes are not the ones in danger!" Sakura told him as she stomped on his foot to make her point.  
  
Touya began hopping around on one foot from the pain caused by Sakura's blow. In his hopping he somehow managed to hop over to Syaoran and "accidentally" hop onto one of Syaoran's foot causing the wolf to howl in pain and begin hopping around too. Syaoran glared at Touya pulling his foot back ready to give the older man a hard kick to the shins when Yukito walked over and asked. "Syaoran-kun why aren't you dancing with Sakura-chan?"  
  
Touya glared at the snow bunny who was smiling cheerfully oblivious to the tension surrounding the group. Sakura smiled up at Yukito and replied in her best 'my onii-chan is picking on me, could you do something about him Yukito-san voice', "Touya won't let me dance with Syaoran-kun."  
  
Yukito turned to Touya and gave him a reprimanding look, "To-ya how many times have I told you to leave them alone. Sakura-chan is old enough to take care of herself now. I know you have a sister complex, but enough is enough."   
  
"Yeah you can stop being fixated on your sister and become fixated on me instead." Nakuru exclaimed running up to Touya and glomping him around the neck.  
  
Another vein popped out on Touya's head as he tried to pry Nakuru's fingers off of his throat but to no avail. Taking Touya's struggles as a sign of affection, Nakuru stated to drag the protesting onii-chan off singing, "I'm going to dance with Touya-kun because he is so yummy even if he doesn't have his powers anymore."  
  
All could be heard from Touya was a strangled, "HELP!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran resumed their dancing. They swayed gently to the music. After a bit they began to relax and move closer towards each other when Syaoran was suddenly bumped from the side. Looking over to see who had bumped into him he saw Touya with narrowed eyes and veins popping out all over his head being wildly swung about by Nakuru. Shrugging it off as coincidence he resumed dancing and started to move closer to Sakura again when he was yet again pushed to the side. Looking over again he saw Touya glaring at him. Sighing he resigned himself to staying foot away from Sakura since he did not fell like being bumped all over the place.  
  
Sakura meanwhile had been wondering why Syaoran was trying to stay away from her when she felt someone bump her from behind pushing her into Syaoran. Sakura stumbled and only regained her footing when Syaoran caught her and held her up. Turning around she saw Eriol and Tomoyo dancing together and could have sworn she saw Tomoyo wink at her.   
  
Syaoran after catching Sakura, held her tightly until he felt himself being bumped from the side again. Sakura and Syaoran continued dancing being bumped by Touya from the side when they were too close for his liking and from behind by Tomoyo and Eriol when those two thought they were dancing too far apart. Overall the couple had a bruising dance not caused by the clumsiness of the other but rather by the clumsiness or rather interference of their friends and family.   
  
They continued to dance for a few more songs despite being knocked back and forth by their friends and family when they heard a loud crash outside. Turning to the window Syaoran frowned in concern since it seemed as if the storm was increasing in intensity. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky as rain pelted down in heavy torrents hitting the window with loud taps. Just then the storm seemed to confirm his worries as a huge burst of lightning streaked across the sky. The lights inside the building began to flicker on and off dangerously before they just completely gave up and went out. The room was thrown into absolute darkness and a few shouts were heard throughout the room.   
  
Grabbing Sakura firmly by her shoulder Syaoran pulled her close to him. Stroking her back in a comforting manner and resting his cheek against her silky hair Syaoran told her in as an assuring of a voice as possible, "I'll be right back. We need to get the lights back on and I think to do that I need to find the fuse box. I'm pretty sure that the lights went out because the storm that demented magician created caused the fuse to blow. I'm going to go see if I can fix it. You stay right here and I'll come back to you once I'm done."  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura nod her head complacently and then he released her to go search for the fuse box. His eyes that were slowly beginning to adjust to the darkness managed to make out the outlines of people although he couldn't tell who they were but that at least allowed him to search for the fuse box without bumping into anyone.  
  
As he was crossing the dance floor though he felt someone grab him from behind. Strong arms wrapped around him as he felt the person rest his head against his shoulder and sigh warily. Syaoran began to struggle a bit but the person just held him tighter. The person let out another sigh and then spoke in a deep voice that Syaoran recognized to be that of Touya, "Finally I can be alone with you, Yuki."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he realized who Touya apparently thought he was. He had never actually inquired about the two older men's relationship but he as well as everyone else had been able to guess. Syaoran opened his mouth to inform his new brother-in-law that he was mistaken, but all he managed was a weak, "But..." before Touya's hand clamped over his mouth silencing him.  
  
"Shhh..." Touya whispered nuzzling his neck, "I just want to relax with you for a few moments. This is the perfect chance. I haven't had a chance to be alone with you all day thanks to that Nakuru thing."  
  
Syaoran tried to struggle harder but to no avail. Under normal circumstances he would have been an even match for the older man but with his arms pinned the way they were he had no chance of escaping until Touya deemed it was time to set him free. Syaoran prayed that the lights would not come on soon so that no one especially a certain green-eyed beauty would see him in his current compromising position. Alas his hopes were in vain as glowing lights like fireflies appeared magically in the room and Syaoran guessed that Sakura had decided to use the Glow Card to illuminate the room. The lights created a gentle atmosphere that was broken by Sakura's loud cry of, "Onii-chan! What are you doing with MY husband!"  
  
Syaoran blushed bright red as all eyes in the room turned to him and Touya standing in the middle of the dance floor locked in an intimate embrace. Touya stood dumb-founded not comprehending what his imouto was talking about that was until he spied Yukito standing next to his sister with a hurt expression on his face. Blinking in confusion Touya looked down to see just whom he was holding in his arms. As he registered whom he was holding he immediately let go and growled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Flushed a bright red whether with embarrassment or anger no one, not even Syaoran himself knew, Syaoran retorted, "I was going to ask you the same thing. YOU were the one that grabbed me!"  
  
"Why didn't you speak up and say you weren't Yuki. You're married now for Kami's sake! Don't tell me you enjoyed that." Touya said with a disgusted look.  
  
"I would have told you and tried to but YOU had to place your horrible hands over my mouth." Syaoran replied glaring at the dark-haired man and thus the couple's infamous glaring contest began once more.  
  
Just then the two noticed their loved ones moving towards them. Trying to rush to get away from the other and back to the ones they were supposed to be with they turned and began to run towards their loved one. Unfortunately in their rush they happened to run into each other and tripped over one another. They both fell down into a tangled heap of arms and legs with Syaoran coming out in the better position having landed on top.  
  
Touya glared at the young man on top of him and shouted, "What do you think you're doing you pervert!"  
  
"I'm not a pervert you jerk!" Syaoran shouted back in an irate voice.  
  
"Then get off of me!"  
  
"I'm trying to but you have to stop flailing around like a monkey drowning. With you squirming around like that, every time I get a firm hold on my footing I lose it again because of you."  
  
"Fine! Just get off of me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
It turned out that even if Touya hadn't stopped squirming they would have still been able to get up since at that moment Sakura and Yukito came running up to the two young men. Sakura was glaring at Touya while Yukito just gave Touya hurtful accusatory eyes. The two helped their respective partners to stand up and then stared at them waiting expectantly for an explanation.  
  
"Onii-chan, Syaoran, what were you two doing?" Sakura asked coldly glaring at the two men.  
  
Quickly trying to extricate himself from the tense situation, Syaoran did what any sensible male would do. He blamed it on the other guy, in this case Touya. "It's all his fault!" Syaoran said pointing accusingly at Touya, "I was just going to find the fuse box when he grabbed me from behind."  
  
"Onii-chan! Why were you grabbing my husband?" Sakura demanded turning the full intensity of her glare onto Touya.   
  
Yukito looked at Touya with a betrayed look on his face, "To-ya, what were you doing hugging Syaoran-kun like that? I thought I was the one that you liked best."  
  
Touya turned to look at Yukito pleadingly and said, "You are the one I like best."  
  
Suddenly a deep voice from behind the two suggested, "Maybe all this time that Touya-san was trying to tell Syaoran-kun to keep his hands off of Sakura-san wasn't because he didn't like Syaoran-kun, but because he liked Syaoran-kun TOO much."  
  
"Do you mean that onii-chan likes Syaoran-kun and that he wasn't trying to keep Syaoran-kun away from me because he didn't like him, but because he was jealous of Syaoran-kun being together with me?" Sakura turned to Eriol and asked. The magician merely nodded his head.  
  
Looking like he was about to cry, Yukito added, "Now that you mention it. It does make sense. I always thought that To-ya was just having a sister complex but I never thought it was because he liked Syaoran-kun. He must have wanted to not hurt my feelings by telling me he liked someone else."  
  
Syaoran who had stayed silent during this entire interrogation decided to finally speak up, "Sorry Kinomoto, but I love your sister."  
  
At this Touya who had not been able to get a word in edgewise up until know because of Eriol's suggestion screamed, "I do NOT like that gaki!"  
  
"Really?" Yukito asked tearfully.  
  
Turning to Yukito Touya's face softened as he answered, "Really. Yuki you know that you are my favorite person. That gaki means nothing to me except that he is now married to my sister so he better take care of her and not get any ideas."  
  
"Yes, but why was Touya-san holding Syaoran-kun like that?" Eriol asked innocently.   
  
Turning to glare at the other bespectacled man, Touya said in a cold voice, "For your information it was dark so I thought he was Yuki. It was a mistake which I'm not sure is really a mistake even."  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked suspiciously though he was starting to catch Touya's drift.  
  
"I mean that you, the gaki, looked like Yuki. I wonder who here other than Sakura can make you look like someone you're not?" Touya replied sarcastically.  
  
Eriol smiled his normal smile and said, "Ha...ha...ha, so you figured me out."  
  
"Kisama! You're going to pay for that you bastard!" Syaoran and Touya yelled in unison as they glanced at one another briefly, a silent truce being formed between them briefly, as they both lunged towards Eriol who merely disappeared.  
  
"You better say away because if I get my hands on you, no one will be able to protect you!" Syaoran yelled into the air.  
  
"It wasn't that bad was it?" Eriol's disembodied voice asked.  
  
"Yes it was!" Touya and Syaoran yelled angrily.  
  
"Ara? I guess you two don't think it was funny then."  
  
"Of course we don't find it funny!"   
  
At that moment Tomoyo decided to intercede and said in her calm soothing voice, "Now, now Li-kun. Eriol didn't mean any harm by it. Just calm down. You must be tired now. Why don't you and Sakura go up to your room now?"  
  
Sighing in tired frustration Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and said, "I guess you're right. Are you ready to retire Sakura?"  
  
Sakura leaned warily on him and nodded her head. Tomoyo beamed at the two and picked up Syaoran's hand. She opened up his hand and placed a small card into the palm of his hand and closed it saying, "This is the key card to your honeymoon suite. Have fun!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he blushed at what the dark haired girl was implying. He knew what was to come and he was looking forward to it, but a sense of uneasiness kept nagging at him. He ignored the feeling and nodded his thanks to Tomoyo before asking Sakura, "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so tired." Sakura replied tiredly.  
  
"Matte!" Tomoyo shouted causing the couple to turn back to look at her confused. "Shouldn't you be carry your bride over the threshold?"  
  
"Hoe? But I thought that was just for when you moved into your house or something like that?"  
  
"Li-kun needs to carry you up to your room and over the threshold. It's tradition." Tomoyo stated empathetically.  
  
"Wakata." Syaoran said as he grinned at his bride and swept her up into his arms despite her startled yelp. He carried her out of the reception hall and up to their room.  
  
After the couple had departed Eriol popped back into the room and asked Tomoyo innocently, "I'm surprised you haven't arranged a way to watch them."  
  
"Ho...ho...ho." Tomoyo laughed suddenly as she pulled out another key card from her pocket. "I forgot to mention to Li-kun that the hotel staff gave me two cards. One for Li-kun and one for Sakura-chan, but in the bustle of activity I forgot to give her this card."  
  
Eriol smiled sweetly at her, "Oh is that all. Isn't there someway we could watch more discretely?"  
  
"Hmmm...yes, but I had meant for it to be surprise. Oh well. I placed a few hidden cameras in the room that is connected to a nearby room that I had reserved. Would you like to join me to watch?"  
  
"I'd be happy to." Eriol said as he offered his arm to her to escort her to the room. Tomoyo giggled and accepted her fiancée's arm. The two entered a room with a large projection TV sitting to the side of the room. Tomoyo went over to the TV and turned it on. When she turned it on she saw the door opening and Syaoran entering the room carrying Sakura in his arms. The couple settled themselves to watch their favorite couple.  
  
Meanwhile Touya and Yukito had watched the bridal couple leave one smiling and the other frowning. Turning to look around Touya and Yukito noticed that everyone seemed to be retiring for the night and decided to do so themselves but they ran into one problem. Tomoyo had the keys to their room. So the two left in search of the dark-haired young woman. They finally found her sitting in a room watching a large projection TV with Eriol. He was about to storm over and clobber the unsuspecting magician when he noticed what the couple was watching.  
  
"That GAKI better get away from my sister now or else I'm going up there to kick his butt all the way back to Hong Kong!" Touya shouted in fury as he watched Syaoran bending over to kiss Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to look at him startled. Yukito just looked coldly at Touya and said in a steely voice, "Leave them alone To-ya unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless you really do like Syaoran-kun."  
  
"I do NOT like the gaki. But..." Touya protested weakly before Yukito gave him a look that suggested he had better shut-up and rethink his decision or else he would be in worse trouble than he was already in. Touya sighed defeatedly and said, "Alright. Tomoyo-chan would you mind giving us the keys to our room?"  
  
Tomoyo turned her attention away from the TV briefly to hand the keys to the two older men. Touya thanked her and grabbed Yukito's arm to lead him out of the room. He whispered to the smaller man, "We better get out of here quickly."  
  
"Why?" Yukito asked naively.  
  
"Do you want to be around when Sakura and that gaki realize that those two are spying on them?"  
  
"Ahh..." Yukito said softly looping his arm in Touya's arm. The two walked out of the room hoping to get away before the bridal couple came charging down to kill the two   
voyeurs.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Suppi: Arg...did anyone get the number of that truck that just hit me?  
Kero: No but if you find out tell me so I can kill them.  
Suppi: Do you know why I keep thinking of butterflies?  
Kero: No but I keep thinking of tango music. Oh well.  
Suppi: Is the ceremony over with already?  
Kero: Seems to be. I don't see anyone around.  
*The two fly off to find some people*   
Syaoran: You two! *pulls out sword*  
*The two plushies yelp and run off. They see Sakura and run to hide behind her*  
Kero: Sakura! Save us! Your crazy husband is trying to kill us!  
Sakura: Trying to kill you?!? Syaoran why are you trying to kill them?  
Syaoran: Remember what they did to the cake and after that?  
Sakura: Hmmm...you're right. *pulls out staff*  
*The two plushies yelp again and fly off with Sakura and Syaoran chasing after them*  
Kero: Tomoyo! Save us! Those two are trying to kill us.  
Suppi: We don't even know why either.  
Tomoyo: Oh you don't remember? *takes out camcorder* Look.  
*Suppi and Kero look into the camera*  
Suppi: *groan* I did THAT! I'll never live it down! Nakuru will have a field day for centuries with that!  
Tomoyo: *pats Suppi* It's ok. It could have been worse.  
Kero: Yeah wait till you see what happens in the next chapter written by pinkangelsakura.  
Tomoyo: Yup you'll need to read that part, but before you do don't forget to review.  



End file.
